Take Me
by xRizzlesLovex
Summary: Maura Isles has harbored feelings for one Angela Rizzoli, was written as a request there is no Jane in this fic. Rated M for sex and language.


_**A/N – This came to me as a request, I don't think there are many or any fics with this pairing but I wanted to give it a go! There will be no Jane in this story she does not exist just Maura and Angela, oh and I'm just guessing their ages here.**_

_**I have had some less than nice reviews on this story and I just wanted to address to everybody that this is just a story! If you don't like the idea of it then don't read it.**_

_**Enjoy and let me know what you think.**_

Bursting through her front door Chief Medical Examiner Maura Isles had never been more grateful to be at home, she had just finished a long and tiring shift at Boston Police Department. It had been a double homicide and that meant double examination and waiting for the results took longer. Taking her heels off she sighed as she walked into the kitchen only to be greeted by Angela Rizzoli with two glasses of wine on the counter. Maura smiled as she placed a hand on Angela's shoulder and said thanks, she picked up the glass and took a healthy amount and placed the glass back down.

"You look tired honey." Angela said,

"Mm it's been a long day, I think I might soak in the bath for a while you don't mind do you?" Maura asked,

"Of course not." Angela shook her head and smiled as Maura asked if she minded that she took a bath, it was Maura's house!

Angela carried her glass and went to sit in the living room and thought about how she had ended up living with this incredible honey blonde.

Angela had first met Maura at Boston Police Department on her first day at work; she worked at the café in the department. Maura had arrived early for work and went to check out the new café and she noticed Angela straight away sat down crying in the corner, worry immediately came over the honey blonde and she went to find out what was wrong. Maura wasn't your typical people person but she had felt somewhat comfortable in the older women's presence, Maura listened intently and it turned out Angela was going through a very messy divorce as her ex-husband had cheated on her and she had nowhere to stay, Angela didn't know why she was sharing all her problems with a stranger but god did it feel good! Maura felt incredibly sad for the older women and before she had chance to think of what she was saying, she had asked Angela if she wanted to stay with her, explaining that she had a guesthouse just by the side of her house. Angela was shocked, confused at first, a complete stranger saying she could stop at their house but after thinking about it and discussing payments and other essential things Angela said yes and with a grin on her face the rest of the day, the two women had become very close friends and so far Angela living with Maura was great and that went both ways.

It 's been about 4 months now since Angela had moved in and as she looked around Maura's living room, she found herself staring at a picture of Maura which was displayed on the fireplace. There was something Angela felt for the honey blonde and she couldn't quite put her finger on it, she was beautiful, anybody could see that and if you really got to know Maura you knew she had a heart of gold and would never hurt anybody. It wasn't just that though it was how thoughtful the honey blonde was, how she always included Angela in everything and made sure she was okay. Angela sighed and looked up the stairs to where Maura was having her bath, she missed her already and she had only been gone what 20 minutes?

Angela's eyes widened in shock as a thought passed her, she had feelings for Maura? It made sense and thinking about it Angela knew that was it slowly falling in love with Maura, sure she had admired woman in her life and found some beautiful but she had never pursued a relationship with another woman. Maybe she was just grateful towards Maura but Angela knew that wasn't the case, she simply wanted to kiss Maura, to taste her and more. Angela knew this would never work, for one she was 60 years old and Maura was 41 surely Maura would want to be with someone more her own age and another reason Angela had never seen Maura romantically involved with another woman or even speak about being with another woman. Angela shook her head, these kinds of thoughts she had to push out of her head, it could sabotage her friendship with Maura and she didn't think she could cope without being friends with Maura.

Upstairs, Maura was relaxing in the bath thinking about the woman she had let stop into her home 4 months ago, she smiled to herself it had been the best decision she had ever made. Their friendship was rock solid and Maura couldn't help but think about having more with Angela, dare she say out loud a romantic relationship with her. It was getting harder and harder for Maura not to simply grab Angela and kiss her deeply and profess her love towards the older woman. Maura often tried to see if she could see any attraction from Angela towards herself but she couldn't and so she sighed unhappily, these feelings would just have to stay as a fantasy in her head. It seemed that relaxing in the bath was gone now and Maura had a urge to get out and go sit with Angela even if they didn't talk she wouldn't mind she just wanted to be in the older woman's company. Stepping out from the bath, Maura went to her bedroom to dry off, not bothering with clothes she simply put her silk gown on and went down the stairs in search of Angela. On the bottom step, Maura quietly observed Angela who looked deep in thought on the couch, her head was leant back and her eyes were closed and oh she looked so captivating and beautiful in Maura's eyes, she wanted to walk over and place her lips upon Angela's. Clearing her throat to make Angela aware of her presence, Maura slowly walked over to the couch. Angela opened her eyes to the sound of Maura and her eyes widened at seeing Maura in her very short silk gown and her hair still wet, Angela unconsciously licked her lips and eyed Maura, she groaned softly how could she resist her now?

Maura couldn't help but smile, she saw the reaction from Angela the first reaction and she was sure it was attraction, setting herself down on the couch next to Angela she made sure she was as close to Angela as she could be without actually sitting on her.

"So what are you watching?" Maura asked pointing towards the television,

"Nothing, I just switched it on." Angela replied.

Maura eyed the controller next to Angela and she had a plan, motioning to Angela and silently asking if she could change the channel Angela nodded, this gave Maura the chance of leaning over and giving Angela a view of her breasts she wouldn't forget. Angela gulped, she could feel herself getting hotter, was Maura planning this? What was happening? A lot of thoughts were going through Angela's mind and Maura was switching the channel over to a documentary, happy with the choice Maura nestled herself into Angela and after a few minutes watching the show she moved her hand so that it was resting on Angela's thigh and she started caressing Angela's thigh. Angela whipped her head around and stared at Maura whose eyes were twinkling at her, daring her to make a move.

A voice inside of Angela was telling her to just give in and in the end it won, Angela muttered under her breath,

"Fuck it."

She gracefully turned to Maura and kissed her with much needed passion, she could feel Maura smiling as their kiss deepened, tongues were battling for dominance and in the end Angela won. Letting go their breathing had become heavy and they looked flushed but both women were grinning at each other, with Maura on her back Angela climbed on top straddling her. Maura's eyes showed so many emotions, love, want; need and Angela wanted to give this to Maura and so much more. Running her hands across Maura's chest she could see Maura's nipples harden and a wave of arousal greeted both women, Angela bent down to Maura's ear and whispered huskily,

"What are you wearing underneath this?"

"Nothing." Maura breathed out,

Angela thought about this and then carefully getting off Maura she stood and held her hand out so Maura stood next to her, Maura groaned and Angela chuckled.

"You don't think I want to make love to you the first time on your couch? Really Maura now take me to your bed now." There was a dominant tone to Angela's voice and Maura could feel a flood of arousal between her legs and grasping Angela's hand she hurriedly moved them up to her bedroom and once in the room, Angela turned to Maura and pushed her carefully on the bed. Taking the gown in her hands Angela started ever so slowly opening the gown and spoke as she was doing it.

"You did this on purpose didn't you? Coming downstairs in only this robe, knowing I wouldn't be able to resist any longer. I can practically smell your arousal Maura; tell me how much you want me!" There was force in Angela's voice again and it only heightened Maura's desire, she never thought Angela as a dominant type but it was incredible and very much a turn on.

"I need you Ange, I need you so much…I want…" Maura stopped herself; feeling somewhat embarrassed but Angela stopped that by opening the gown and taking in the view in front of her.

"Oh Maura you're so beautiful, so beautiful. Tell me what you need darling."

Angela bent down and sucked on one of the hardening nipples whilst rolling her fingers over the other, Maura arched her back and gasped at the sudden touch.

"I want your fingers inside of me, Ohh please just fuck me."

Angela smiled, hearing Maura lose it was a rarity it never happening but just thinking of what playing with her breasts made her like Angela wanted to know what she was like with her fingers buried inside of her. Moving Maura up more on the bed and getting rid of her gown she kissed Maura on the lips and slowly made her way down her body kissing both breasts and then peppering kisses along Maura's stomach. Maura's stomach fluttered feeling the kisses and her breathing increasingly became heavier as Angela made her way between her legs where she wanted her most, Maura felt like she was going to burst at any minute.

Maura opened her legs for Angela and as Angela settled herself between Maura's legs she could see the glistening wetness and she moaned,

"God I want you Maura."

"So fucking take me then."

Angela smirked at hearing Maura, she bent down and parted Maura's folds and licked her lips greedily, she could see Maura's clit harden and she carefully pushed one finger inside of Maura and was replied with moans from Maura.

"Ohh Angela, more please give me more."

Angela pushed another finger inside of Maura, incoherent moans were now emitting from Maura and Angela swiped her tongue across Maura's folds lapping up the most beautiful taste. Moving her tongue and putting pressure on Maura's clit and still pumping in and out she could feel Maura clench and she knew she was close to tumbling over the edge.

"That's it Maura, come for me darling."

"Oh fuck I'm so close."

Angela increased her pace,

"Uhhh, Angelaaaa."

Maura came blissfully as she screamed Angela's name, she smiled as she felt complete and Angela looked up at Maura sharing the same smile. Holding her arms out, Angela moved so Maura held her close,

"That was…so beautiful, words cannot describe how you just made me feel."

Angela knew that was a big compliment as the Doctor always had an answer for everything, she kissed Maura's forehead and agreed with her.

"I think, no actually I know I love you Angela."

"I love you too sweetheart."

Maura sighed contently, nothing could get better than this and it was all down to her silk gown which was now her favourite thing to wear.

"You know what's wrong though." Maura said,

Panic ran across Angela's face before Maura spoke again with seduction,

"You're fully clothed!"

_**Okay so hope you enjoyed it, all spelling mistakes are mine sorry if there is any.**_


End file.
